A Broken Jewel
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: Crystal had lived with her abusive father alone and afraid until the age of 14, since the death of her mother 5 years prior. When she escaped, Crystal vowed to never return to 221C Baker Street again. Now, she must live on her own in the perilous town of London. What happens when six years later,she needs the help of the only detective who may be able to bring her father to justice
1. A Girl's Story

**AoD32: Hey guys I'm finally back to writing Fanfictions again this time I'm doing one based on the BBC's Sherlock,which is an amazing show I suggest to you all to watch,Sherlock Holmes is my favorite character from the entire series from his looks to his personality. I got the idea to do the fanfiction after watching certain scenes from different episodes in each season,So here I am hoping to write the best fanfiction I can please bare with me though as I do suck at capturing a character's personality so if I mess any of their personalities up please please please let me know just be nice about it. As this is my first Sherlock Fanfic I've written. I hope you all enjoy it**

**Warnings: Rape/Violence/Language/Abuse/Blood/**

**Note: My character is 21 so please no hate when it comes to her love interest,I think that's about it**

**To my bestie Kat: May I just say thank you for all the help you've give me with this fanfiction I truly appreciate all the help you've been giving me,And I hearby dedicate this chapter to you as my way of saying thanks again for all your helping me with. You are an awesome best friend I loves you Kat!**

* * *

She had forgotten that above the hustle and bustle of the town that was called London, there was a beautiful sky. Not that there was anything in particular about the sky; it was still blue and quite frankly the clouds were still as white and fluffy as ever. So nothing particularly special. As a child Crystal had never went outside much, and when she did it was always the slow drizzle of rain that soaked her to the bone. She blew the brown strands of hair from her face as the wind blew slightly, causing her to wrap her coat around herself tighter. Despite the sun and clear sky, it was still too damn cold. She neared Regent's Park, her brown eyes scanning the lush green and the tall fountains as she passed. The park was increasingly busy today, with the nice weather. Just as she looked away, she felt herself crash into a solid object. The figure stood unmoving as she regained her bearings, her feet managing to not stumble her to the ground. She looked up at the tall, dark-haired figure, which seemed to not have noticed the sudden intrusion upon his personal space. His eyes were piercing as he set his calculated gaze on her.  
"Honestly if you are going to wear heels, don't wear the ones that you obviously bought yesterday on the recommendation of a friend. Based on the slight reddening around the heel, they are too big for your feet anyway. Do try to think about the rest of the world before gallivanting through on your bad wardrobe choices." The figure stated, before promptly walking away, a much shorter, blonder, male running up beside him. She gaped as they walked around the corner and out of sight.  
"What the fu…" Crystal muttered.

She was slightly angry with the taller man and decided to go after him looking for an apology. "How dare he,What right does he have to say those things to me" She quickly rounded the same corner as they had being sure to stick to the shadows and crowd of people in hopes not to get caught. It didn't take her long to find the two men they had stopped right in front of the one place she vowed to never return to "221b Baker Street...No it can't be they can't possibly live there can they?" She accidently said a little to loud. "Oh,Look John it seems we have ourselves a stalker" The taller man turned his attention to Crystal who was just standing there with a shocked look on her face. "Good,Now go apologize like we talked about" The man he called John told him in a rather stern voice. "What should I apologize for,Speaking the truth?" He didn't take his eyes off her as he replied to his friend noting the look of pure fear in her chocolate eyes.

By now Crystal had forgotten the whole reason she had followed them as memories of her past flooded her. "I told myself I would never come back to this place,This hell I called home but yet here I am" The panic would soon start to set in and she feared the images that would play in her head like some sick horror movie. John had noted this and decided to ask her what was wrong. "Are you alright?" He asked walking over to her slowly noting the trembling in her hands and her heavy breathing. "Yeah I'm alright I should really be going now" But as she turned to leave the tall man stopped her "Hold on your obviously scared of this place the question is why? What has gotten you so frightened you won't even look at the building" He wouldn't admit it but he found this girl's story rather interesting.

Crystal dug her nails deeper into her arms eyes were closed tight as she tried not to think about the memories "Please Sherlock,Now's not the time can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it" John put a comforting hand on her shoulder with a small smile trying to soothe her. "You don't understand I can't go in there not while he's still there" She answered her voice sad and low as she turned to face the two. "I guess I should tell someone." She gazed back at the detective. "Alright,But we have to talk inside" Oh yes she was quite interesting indeed.

Looks like she had no other choice but to follow them inside "Here" Sherlock opened the door to his and John's flat Crystal closing it behind her. She took note of all the science equipment that was spread out on the kitchen table which only made her wonder what type of guy he was. "Sit here" John put a small wooden chair in front of the living room he and Sherlock sitting in their arm chairs. "So tell us exactly what happened,And please try not to sound boring" He placed his hands under his chin as he continued to watch her. "Well at the age of 9 my mother had passed away leaving me behind to live with him. At first everything was fine but when I turned fourteen that's when it started happening" She took a breath before continuing "The beatings came everytime I would disobey him I'd get five lashes on my arms naturally the pain would go away after a while so it wasn't that bad,Some nights he would come home completely drunk which only made the beatings that much worse" Taking off her coat she pulled up one of her sleeves to show them the scars "You see my arm is nearly covered in them. But you see the worst of it all wasn't the beatings or the starvation it was the constant rape that happened every single night over and over and over" She was trying hard not to cry.

Her story left them both speechless neither one of them knowing what to say not even Sherlock himself had been just a tiny bit disgusted. "Oh and I should probably show you this" Crystal stood up and turned her back to them reaching behind her she lifted up her shirt just a little above her head to reveal a nasty looking scar going from her right shoulder blade down to the middle of her back. "You see some scars just never heal" She sat back down hoping that they would be able to help her. "Well Sherlock we have a case or not?" John asked turning to face his friend who still had his hands under his chin. "I believe we do John" Granted he may not be the best when it came to the love of women but he damn sure wasn't going to let that bastard walk away free from this.


	2. The Monster and a Pissed off John

**AoD32: Hey guys I'm so glad to see that the first chapter already reached 30 something views in only the first night I posted it,Plus it also got one follower which I was really happy about. I'm now ready to start up chapter 2 and yeah I hope you all like this next chap again I'm trying my hardest to keep the characters well in character so if there's any Ooc with them I do so very much apologize ehehe.**

**Warnings: Again Language/Violence/Abuse/And a pissed off John**

**Notes: Yes Crystal's father does make a return in this chap and he's rather pissed off a little warning for you all,Chap 2 is done everyone I hope you all enjoy~ **

* * *

Crystal looked to the two happy to know they would take her case "If there's anything at all I can do to help, Please let me know" She stated pulling her coat back around her. "Well there is one thing,We need you to take us to where the abuse took place,Can you do that?" He noted the small flicker in her eyes before she straightened up in the chair with a heavy sigh. "I-I guess I can,Seeing as how he won't be home for a little while longer" She got up from the chair and heading towards the door. The panic didn't start to set in until they started descending down the stairs towards the one place she had never hoped to see again 221c reaching her hand out she touched the doorknob a small lump caught in her throat as she turned the knob opening the door. "Well here we are home sweet hell" She stepped inside and waited for the two to step in before closing the door behind her.

This place was a complete and total mess broken down furniture lay where they guessed was the living space, dirty dishes were piled in the sink and there was a single mattress stained and torn in the far right corner of the room. "This is where you've been living?" John asked clearly disgusted by the scene before him. She gave him a slight nod of her head as those memories started to flood back. "Could we maybe hurry this up,I don't want to be here for very long" Her tone was soft and quiet as she watched Sherlock pace around the room looking for clues of some sorts to help identify who her father was. "Are you sure your father was only an alcoholic seeing as how there's traces of cocaine lying on the table here" He pointed to the white powder that lined the edge of the table. "I know his friends were,He would have them over almost every night to party. He'd always end up drunk while his friends got high" Crystal explained trying hard to forget the horrible memory

He nodded and went on "Where exactly were you during these parties? Surely it was somewhere nearby for you to have seen it all?" She pointed over to where the mattress was. "He would keep me there all night, Without food or water" He walked over to where she stood still by the doorway gave a quick glance to John before turning back to face her. "Last thing,What is your father's name?" His tone was calm and smooth as he looked her in the eyes. "His name is Cain Billford" That was all he needed to finish piecing this case together. "Thank you Crystal, You've been a big help we can handle it from here you may return home" Before she could even bother to answer him he was already out the door and into the streets of London.

John just rolled his eyes. "I better go to in case he needs me, Will you be alright on your own Crystal?" He asked a look of concern on his face as they exited the building. "I should be yeah, It was nice meeting you and Sherlock I hope to see you both again soon" She gave him a small smile and waved bye as they both parted ways. For once in her life she had actually found well a friend she still had no clue what to call Sherlock maybe an acquaintance yeah she'll just stick with that. She took out her small black Mp3 player from her left pocket and stuck her earphones in turning to her favorite song Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin the only band whose music made her forget the world. Just as she was nearing the park earphones still in she was suddenly jerked back a rather large hand covering her mouth to muffle any screams it wasn't until she heard the voice that she knew who it was. "Hello my little pet, It's been such a long time hasn't it I've missed you so much" The deep voice and strong grip belonged to her father it seemed as though the bastard had finally found her.

Terror was now clear in her chocolate eyes as she was being dragged back to the horrid place and no matter how hard she thrashed about the grip he held on her only grew tighter a sinister grin placed on his ugly face. "_Damnit I didn't even get their numbers, What am I going to do now_" Thoughts were racing in her head as she tried to distract herself from the punishment that was surely to come. "You've been a rather naughty girl, Running out like that on me and here I thought you loved me." Cain literally threw her onto the old mattress that sinister grin stilled present on his face. "Please just leave me alone, Don't do this to me not again" Her request was met with a loud smack to her face leaving her cheek bright red. "You do not give your master orders you little bitch, And don't ever forget that" He untied his belt from his trousers and tied her hands around her back making sure it was tight enough so she couldn't get free.

Crystal had no idea how she was going to get out of this and the fear was getting worse with every second, How could she not have given them her number why did she not go with them. She knew he was drunk the alcohol was strong on his breath and that only meant two things one,he was going to rape her or two he would beat her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she finally spoke up "Let me go father, Please haven't you had your fun already" She pleaded hoping by some miracle he would let her go and she could be free once again. "Sorry I just can't do that, I just got you back I'm not letting you go again" Before she could open her mouth to say anything else he took a piece of tape and covered her mouth with it. "Now be a good girl and maybe daddy will give you a treat" He laughed taking a sip of his beer.

Meanwhile Sherlock and John had been talking the case over. "So you think we can put this guy away for good?" John had asked obviously wanting to get this man out of Crystal's life. "Of course we can John, It shouldn't be to difficult" He replied taking his phone out to send a quick text. "I just hope you're right" He replied the concern obvious in his voice. He had only just met her but still he found it rather disturbing how that bastard who was supposed to love her and care for her ended up being nothing more than a monster. He couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must've been for her especially without her mother and at the age of fourteen no less. Poor girl if only he had known her back then maybe there could've been something he could've done to help her. "John stop worrying will you, She'll be fine" His friend reassured him as he continued to text. "Yeah, I guess you're right and who are you texting now shouldn't we be trying to find Cain?" John was rather curious as to who his friend was texting. "I was texting Crystal, Back when we were searching the apartment I took her phone and got her number. Strange though she hasn't answered me back. Hmmm we better head back to the flat" And with that he put his phone away and started back towards Baker Street John followed closely behind him.

Crystal sat with her knees up to her chest face still red where she had been slapped a single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched her father yelling complete bullshit at the person he was on the phone with. "I don't give a shit how much it fucking costs, I need it by today get it here or else!" It seemed he was still buying drugs for his friends and of course Crystal was going to be caught in the middle of it just like before. Slamming his phone shut he turned his attention back to his little pet as he called Crystal. "Time to play" That was the code word he used whenever he wanted her to pleasure him. Still holding on to his beer he walked over to where she was and stood over her. "You know what to do" With a nod of her head she switched positions to where her face was just a mere inches away from his cock. Using her teeth show unzipped his trousers and pulled them down slowly hearing the impatient growl escaping the mans lips. He took a hold of her hair and shoved her face into his cock "Suck it now" His trousers were by now pulled down to his ankles and Crystal had taken it into her mouth wrapping her tongue around it making sure to move her head up and down tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to bob her head hating every moment of this. "Yes, Good pet mmm I've missed this" He bucked his hips causing her to deep throat it making her almost choke on it. She knew from past experience that he would be nearing his edge soon. She gave one last hard suck before he came hard in her mouth watching as she forced the cum down her throat.

After he was satisfied Crystal was thrown back onto the mattress and he decided to untie her hands. "Good good my pet, Keep this up maybe I'll let you go" He walked away laughing evilly. "_Sherlock John where are you two, Please hurry and find me I'm so scared I can't do this again_" She thought staring down her phone noticing that she had one new text message. Hopeful she picked up her phone and opened the text once she read what the message had said there was a tiny spark of joy in her heart.

"**Crystal It's me Sherlock could you meet us back at Baker Street? If** **convenient-SH**"

Quickly she started to type her reply grateful the detective somehow managed to get her number. Now all she had to do was wait until they showed up hopefully they weren't that far off from Baker Street. A small smile spread on her face as her heart was now filled with hope.

"**Sherlock I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't meet you,Father found me And took me back to the flat ****Help please I'm afraid.**"

"Damnit We'd better hurry John it seems he's gotten to her first" Sherlock started dashing down the street John following behind with his tire lever tucked into his trousers just in case her father tried anything stupid. They reached Baker Street and waited for to open the door once they were in they made a beeline to the basement flat 221c where they would soon find their young friend. "Cain Billford open up we know you have Crystal in there, Release her now or else" Sherlock called from outside the door. "What the hell did you do, You little bitch" He yanked her up by her throat and slammed her into the wall making her scream.

Upon hearing the scream John broke down the door just as Cain punched her hard in the stomach dropping her to the floor "I should've killed you back then" That only succeeded in pissing John off even more and he lunged forward with his tire lever give him one hard blow to the head. "Sherlock get her out of here now, It won't be long until he wakes up, Bloody bastard is lucky I didn't kill him" He wiped the lever clean and tucked it back into his trousers while Sherlock wrapped his coat around Crystal's shoulders leading her out of the room and back to his flat. "Thank you" Was all she managed to get out before her eyes slowly started to close as she slipped into unconsciousness. "She'll be fine, The wounds aren't to bad I'll fix her up once we get back to the flat" John said as the Lestrade entered the room. Mrs. Hudson had called 911 after hearing the commotion. They made the arrest after Cain was treated for his head wound, Seeing as how John and Sherlock weren't here Lestrade decided to do the questioning later at Scotland Yard.

"Put her down here on the couch, It doesn't look like there's any major head trauma no bleeding so that's good minor bruising on her stomach where she had been punched. I think after some rest she'll be alright" John stated looking her over to make sure there wasn't any other wounds visible. "Good, I shall stay here until she wakes, It's the least I can do for her" Sherlock stated not even sure why he had bothered to stay it's not like he cared for the girl they had only just met. He barely considered her a friend it was strange even for him.


	3. To feel or Not to feel

**AoD32: 110 views in just a few days thank you for everyone whose viewed it followed it and who has added it to their favorites. Again I'm really sorry if it isn't the best please tell me if anything needs to be fixed with previous chapters and I will fix them as soon as I can. I want to make this the best fanfic ever and any creative help is really appreciated. Also Crystal's father shall be making one more appearance in a later chapter so yeah there's that. Well everyone here's chap 3 I hope you all enjoy and remember please R&R for me~**

**Warnings: Again Language**

**Notes: Chap 3 is done and yes the next few chaps will be about Sherlock deciding weather or not having feelings would be any good or not. Bare with me here please. And if there's any Ooc with characters in later chapters I apologize I hope you all enjoy  
**

* * *

Sherlock hadn't moved from his chair as he kept his eyes on Crystal while she continued to sleep. "You know Sherlock she's going to have to talk with Lestrade about what happened" John spoke up breaking the silence that filled the flat. "Yes it does seem that way doesn't it, I'll text him and have him come here when she's ready to talk, We can't have her stress out" He answered not bothering to look away from the sleeping girl. "He didn't seem all that rich so his chances of hiring a semi decent lawyer are slim to none" John stated with a small smile playing on his face happy that they'll have the court in their favor. A couple hours had gone by the clock now reading five thirty and the sound of Crystal groaning now filled the room. "Wh-where am I?" She asked her voice weak as she slowly started to sit up on the couch holding her head wincing a little. "Oh good, You're awake how are you feeling?" John was quick to ask as he brought her over two small pain killers and a cup of water. She smiled at the sound of John's voice before taking the small pills and water. "I've been better, Did you guys bring me here?" She asked swallowing down the pills setting the cup of water on the table. "Yes you had blacked out after we had arrived, We thought it best to bring you here to rest" The detective finally got up from where he was sitting to pace around the room. "Well thank you, As soon as I'm healed completely I shall be out of your hair. I don't want to be a bother to you two anymore than I already have" Crystal gave them a warm smile grateful they had watched over her she decided that once she was healed she would leave Baker Street once again and find someplace nice to stay where she wouldn't be reminded of her past.

She had figured that,seeing as how she had no where else to go, living as a homeless person would be the best option for her not like there was any other family willing to take her in. "That just won't do now will it, It would be best for you to stay here" Sherlock finally spoke up again not understanding why he had told her that could it be he actually cared for this girl. It was rather tedious and he didn't quite like it but he did feel rather sorry for the girl and he knew that John, being the more caring of the two, wouldn't allow for the girl to live on the streets. "Look Sherlock, I appreciate everything you've done for me but really I've lived on the streets after I escaped my father those years past. I can manage myself and besides as you can obviously see I have no job and no money to help pay the rent" She he tried t explain really not wanting to be a bother to them anymore. "Manage yourself out there come on, You can't be serious" He couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle before he proceeded "I'm surprised you've been able to make it this far in your life, I doubt you'll be able to last much longer though given your current state" He took note in the way she stiffened up on the couch a look of anger on her face. "Sherlock!" John snapped pissed off at his friend he had gone to far the poor girl had gone through enough and him acting like a complete asshole wasn't helping. "Oh come on John, You honestly expect me to play nice just for this girl I made the suggestion for her to stay here mainly because you want her too, It isn't my fault she decided not to take that offer" His replied rather coldly trying to hide what little concern he had for the girl.

She had to admit that, granted he was being an ass about it, he was right he was absolutely right there was no way she could continue to live on the streets. "I guess the papers are right, You are always right...bloody ass" She whispered the last part thankful he didn't hear her. "So then you'll stay with us?" John asked his voice much softer and kinder than that of his friend's. "Yes for the time being" She agreed and Sherlock smirked knowing full well she would have ended up staying even if she had protested against it. "Well now that that's settled I'm sure Mrs. Hudson can find you a room seeing as how you'd feel uncomfortable sharing one of our rooms" John smiled happy to know that he now had someone else to talk too other than Mrs. Hudson. "I'll talk with her in the morning in the morning about the room then." She replied glancing over at the detective who was sitting in his armchair she had a feeling that living with the sociopathic man would prove to be rather interesting and exciting maybe, as long as he kept that big mouth of his shut.

It was going to be odd having a female living with them seeing as how Sherlock only interacted with a few of them. He honestly had no clue how to behave around them which is probably why he was worried that if he ever let himself have feelings towards this girl it would scare him. That he would most likely say something to offend her or make her upset. Feelings never were his strong point after all and never did seem to care much for them deeming them to be boring and dull far less important than anything. So what would happen if he allowed himself to feel for another to let someone else in would it scare him or would it open him up to something new and exciting.

Would it be worth it would having feelings mean anything to him...Maybe just maybe it was time


	4. A better life

**AoD32: 231 views thank you all so much this is so awesome I love you all who do read this fanfic of mine. Sorry it's taken me so long to update had a busy day ehehehe. But I'm here now and ready to write I hope you all enjoy this next chap sorry if it seems a little slow now but Crystal's father isn't making any more appearances right now and I'm more focusing on her life with the boys. So yes I hope you like it~**

**Warnings: Language and that's it**

**Notes: Chap 4 is mainly going to be focused on Crystal's life with the boys and what she has to do to earn her keep seeing as how she doesn't have a job at the moment. Le Chap is le finished I hope you all enjoy it and please R&R I would love to hear what you all think of it~ Also the flashback is mainly used to show Crystal explaining what had happened to her when speaking with Lestrade.  
**

* * *

The following day Crystal had awoken with a small smile on her face the pain killers had really helped with the pain and she was feeling a whole lot better. Thank god she met the two they really saved her life. "Morning Crystal, Did you sleep well?" John had asked greeting her with a smile. "Oh yes I slept very well thank you, It was the best sleep I ever got" She let out a small laugh as she stretched out her arms. "That's always good to hear" Again he smiled noting the color in her face looked a lot less pale. "Oh seeing as how I never got to tell you last night, Seeing as how I don't have a job I could act as your housekeeper as payment for letting me stay here with you guys" Crystal explained straightening out her hair. "Well we had already explained to about your story and she agreed to let you stay here free of charge, There's no need for you to be our housekeeper or anything" John told her as Sherlock walked into the room dressed in one of his best suits. For some odd reason Crystal couldn't help but to notice how dashing he looked but she quickly adverted her gaze as he came to sit in his armchair.

Turning her attention back to John she gave him a small smile "I have to do something to earn my keep here, It's the least I can do for you both after yesterday's events which, by the way, I must thank you again for helping me" If they hadn't of come like they did who knows what her father might've done to her. "Well we couldn't just leave you there, Granted Sherlock may seem cold and uncaring he's not completely heartless" John chuckled a little earning a rather stern look from his friend. "Yes well you know that you'll have to testify against him, Or at the very least give a report to Detective Inspector Lestrade" He spoke up now focusing his gaze directly on the girl. "I'll do anything to put that bastard behind bars, I'm done suffering at his hands it's time I stopped being afraid" Her voice full of confidence and she had this spark of courage in her eyes that wasn't there before. She was done being the scared little kitten always hiding from the monster and it was about time she put it down for good.

Taking a deep breath and getting up slowly from the couch as to not aggravate her sides. John was quick to jump to his feet ready to catch her if she happened to stumble or fall. "John please I'm fine, I would very much like to go give that report now if one of you wouldn't mind taking me" She gave a small chuckle. Sherlock rose to his feet "I shall take you, I was heading that way anyway, John are you coming?" He grabbed his long coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck before making his way to the door. "Of course" John replied making sure to help Crystal down the flight of steps so she wouldn't get herself hurt. "Thank you John, But honestly I'm fine I've gotten my strength back" She gave him a sweet smile as they headed out to into the streets. "Taxi!" The detective shouted and a taxi pulled up in front of them. "Take us to Scotland Yard" He told the cabbie before they set off down the streets.

The cab ride was mostly silent for the most part neither one of the three really knew what to say both John and Sherlock stared out the windows while Crystal fidgeted in her seat. "Ah we're here" Sherlock finally spoke up breaking the silence as the cab pulled up in front of the large building. After he paid the cabbie the three walked through the front doors and immediately went straight to Lestrade ignoring the looks they received from Donovan and Anderson. "Sherlock fancy seeing you here, Oh and whose your friend there" He spoke his voice calm and cool. "My name is Crystal I just so happen to be the daughter of the man you arrested in 221c Baker Street. I came to give you my statement I would have yesterday but I was knocked out" She sat down in one of the empty chairs across from the DI. John took the other seat next to her while Sherlock stood by the door silent.

He straightened up in his seat giving her a stern look. "Alright then tell me what happened" Taking a deep breath she nodded her head and started to explain what happened to her the previous day. "Well here's what happened."

**~Flashback~**

**_"I should be yeah, It was nice meeting you and Sherlock I hope to see you both again soon" She gave him a small smile and waved bye as they both parted ways. For once in her life she had actually found well a friend she still had no clue what to call Sherlock maybe an acquaintance yeah she'll just stick with that. She took out her small black Mp3 player from her left pocket and stuck her earphones in turning to her favorite song Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin the only band whose music made her forget the world. Just as she was nearing the park earphones still in she was suddenly jerked back a rather large hand covering her mouth to muffle any screams it wasn't until she heard the voice that she knew who it was. "Hello my little pet, It's been such a long time hasn't it I've missed you so much" The deep voice and strong grip belonged to her father it seemed as though the bastard had finally found her._**

_**Terror was now clear in her chocolate eyes as she was being dragged back to the horrid place and no matter how hard she thrashed about the grip he held on her only grew tighter a sinister grin placed on his ugly face. "Damnit I didn't even get their numbers, What am I going to do now" Thoughts were racing in her head as she tried to distract herself from the punishment that was surely to come. "You've been a rather naughty girl, Running out like that on me and here I thought you loved me." Cain literally threw her onto the old mattress that sinister grin stilled present on his face. "Please just leave me alone, Don't do this to me not again" Her request was met with a loud smack to her face leaving her cheek bright red. "You do not give your master orders you little bitch, And don't ever forget that" He untied his belt from his trousers and tied her hands around her back making sure it was tight enough so she couldn't get free.**_

_**Crystal had no idea how she was going to get out of this and the fear was getting worse with every second, How could she not have given them her number why did she not go with them. She knew he was drunk the alcohol was strong on his breath and that only meant two things one,he was going to rape her or two he would beat her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she finally spoke up "Let me go father, Please haven't you had your fun already" She pleaded hoping by some miracle he would let her go and she could be free once again. "Sorry I just can't do that, I just got you back I'm not letting you go again" Before she could open her mouth to say anything else he took a piece of tape and covered her mouth with it. "Now be a good girl and maybe daddy will give you a treat" He laughed taking a sip of his beer.**_

_**Crystal sat with her knees up to her chest face still red where she had been slapped a single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched her father yelling complete bullshit at the person he was on the phone with. "I don't give a shit how much it fucking costs, I need it by today get it here or else!" It seemed he was still buying drugs for his friends and of course Crystal was going to be caught in the middle of it just like before. Slamming his phone shut her turned his attention back to his little pet as he called Crystal. "Time to play" That was the code word he used whenever he wanted her to pleasure him. Still holding on to his beer he walked over to where she was and stood over her. "You know what to do" With a nod of her head she switched positions to where her face was just a mere inches away from his cock. Using her teeth show unzipped his trousers and pulled them down slowly hearing the impatient growl escaping the mans lips. He took a hold of her hair and shoved her face into his cock "Suck it now" His trousers were by now pulled down to his ankles and Crystal had taken it into her mouth wrapping her tongue around it making sure to move her head up and down tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to bob her head hating every moment of this. "Yes, Good pet mmm I've missed this" He bucked his hips causing her to deep throat it making her almost choke on it. She knew from past experience that he would be nearing his edge soon. She gave one last hard suck before he came hard in her mouth watching as she forced the cum down her throat.**_

_**After he was satisfied Crystal was thrown back onto the mattress and he decided to untie her hands. "Good good my pet, Keep this up maybe I'll let you go" He walked away laughing evilly. "Sherlock John where are you two, Please hurry and find me I'm so scared I can't do this again" She thought staring down her phone noticing that she had one new text message. Hopeful she picked up her phone and opened the text once she read what the message had said there was a tiny spark of joy in her heart.**_

_**"Damnit We'd better hurry John it seems he's gotten to her first" Sherlock started dashing down the street John following behind with his tire lever tucked into his trousers just in case her father tried anything stupid. They reached Baker Street and waited for to open the door once they were in they made a beeline to the basement flat 221c where they would soon find their young friend. "Cain Billford open up we know you have Crystal in there, Release her now or else" Sherlock called from outside the door. "What the hell did you do, You little bitch" He yanked her up by her throat and slammed her into the wall making her scream.**_

_**Upon hearing the scream John broke down the door just as Cain punched her hard in the stomach dropping her to the floor "I should've killed you back**** then"**_

**~End of Flashback~**

"And that's pretty much what happened before you guys showed up and helped me" Crystal went on saying feeling John's hand wrap around hers reassuringly bringing a small smile to her face. "Thank you Crystal, I think we have enough now to put that bastard away for a while" Lestrade spoke up secretly wanting to shoot the man in the head for what he did to her. After saying their goodbyes and leaving the building Sherlock decided that he would treat them all to lunch "Are you guys hungry?" And as if on cue Crystals stomach growled she let out a small chuckle as they made their way to Angelo's for lunch. A perfect way to end the day.

Her life was getting a little better and it was all thanks to the doctor and detective.


End file.
